


errorist

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Когда один МХ оказывается не в силах справиться с кризисом, на помощь ему на всех парах мчится МХ с большим жизненным опытом. И с твёрдой позицией по многим спорным вопросам.





	errorist

**тот, кто постоянно совершает ошибки или оказывается не прав**

Майкрофт сверлил череп на каминной полке недовольным взглядом. Пустые глазницы отвечали ему тем же. Со стены гостиной на 221В равнодушно тикали часы — будто острые ножницы отрезали от ленты-времени одну секунду за другой. Чик-чик-чик. Тик-тик-тик.

И да, сам Майкрофт тоже был весьма близок к нервному тику.

Шерлок — как и всегда — опаздывал. Обычно это мало беспокоило его старшего брата, однако сегодня последний оказался в крайне неприятной — и непривычной — ситуации. Очень прозаичной. Ему приходилось _ждать_. Сидеть на краешке дивана для клиентов, сжимая в одной руке зонт, а в другой — флешку с данными, ради которых правительства некоторых (не будем называть, каких) стран согласились бы станцевать на столе голышом. В полном составе.

Часы тикали. Череп таращился. Миссис Хадсон включила «Pink Floyd».

Британское Правительство в лице мужчины средних лет страдальчески закатило глаза. Эти двое, что считают себя детективами, — они же совсем как мальчишки. Их всё забавляет. В том числе — смываться из-под наблюдения, ещё до рассвета покидать спальни через окна и слоняться по таким местам, о существовании которых приличным людям и знать не следовало бы. А Майкрофту из-за причуд младшего приходится тратить драгоценное время на _бессмысленное, тупое, не требующее никаких умственных усилий просиживание пятой точки_.

В компании миссис Хадсон, которая начала подпевать «Pink Floyd». 

Череп насмешливо улыбался Майкрофту с каминной полки. Часы продолжали забивать в его виски иголки для акупунктуры.

— Нет, вы представляете!

Лучше бы она продолжала не попадать в ноты на первом этаже, право слово...

— Майкрофт Холмс, я к вам обращаюсь!

Что-то звонко тренькнуло прямо перед ним. Майкрофт с неудовольствием приподнял веки — неохотно, как человек, приоткрывающий жалюзи в чрезмерно солнечный полдень. Домовладелица поставила перед ним чашку чая и теперь замерла по другую сторону столика, уперев руки в бока. Когда мамочка делала так же, отец смеялся, говоря, что она снова приняла «позу сахарницы».

— Вы и представить себе не можете, что творится у вас под самым носом!..

— Неужели, — ровным тоном отозвался Майкрофт, двумя пальцами приподнимая чашку за изящно выгнутую ручку.

Чай был тёмно-янтарным, крепким, идеальной температуры. Ради этого благословения небес можно было потерпеть измышления этой почтенной дамы относительно чего угодно. Пусть он и не сомневался, что она сейчас вывалит на него устаревшую информацию о каком-нибудь из экспериментов Шерлока или нечто в том же духе. Скука. Предсказуемость. Миссис Хадсон.

Майкрофту оставалось пребывать в счастливом неведении ровно пять секунд.

— Вы даже не представляете! — как заведённая повторила домовладелица и прищурилась, продолжив: — Любовница премьер-министра собирается подбить его на то, чтобы похитить любимую корги королевы!

Чай был отменной температуры. Для рта. Не для всего остального.

— Вот видите, вы не в курсе, а думали, что вас ничем не удивить, да? Я, может, и не молода, но держу ушки на макушке. Не то, что вы. — Миссис Хадсон сняла передник и предложила Майкрофту. — Да возьмите же его, вытретесь и слушайте внимательно. Вы же понимаете, да, что это не просто измена. Это же... В общем, мой муж был так себе супругом, но никогда мне не изменял. А тут мало того, что слаб на передок, так ещё и вкус у него... Вы её видели? Сущая сушёная треска! И как мужчине может такое нра...

— Да остановитесь уже!.. — простонал Майкрофт, промакивая влажные пятна на рубашке и брюках. — Какая любовница? Я знаю Роджера. Он примерный семьянин и такой трудоголик, что у него на жену времени не остаётся, а вы про...

— Вот именно! — провозгласила миссис Хадсон. — Я же говорю именно об этом! Вам нужно почаще общаться с простыми людьми, Майкрофт, а то вы сидите в своём стеклянном пузыре и знать не знаете, что в мире творится. Вот если бы вы сегодня не пришли к Шерлоку, так бы и общались с вашим Роджером, а он ведь нехороший человек. Между прочим, вся страна в курсе.

— Миссис Хадсон. — Он изо всех сил выравнивал интонацию, чтобы голос не прыгал по синусоиде, то уходя в мистический фальцет, то проваливаясь в басовитые хрипы. Горло драло раздражение. — Я только что из Парламента. Поверьте моему слову, нет у премьер-министра ни любовницы, ни любовника, ни извращённого интереса к королевским корги, что бы вы ни прочитали в таблоиде накануне. Вам нужно уделять меньше внимания жёлтой прессе и больше — своему ухудшающемуся слуху. В данный момент вашей стереосистеме внимает вся улица и несколько прилегающих.

Но разошедшуюся Марту Хадсон нельзя было просто так взять и остановить банальным сочетанием здравого смысла, сарказма и холмсовской наблюдательности. Она жила на 221В уже долгое, долгое время. И собиралась донести до Майкрофта свою позицию в мельчайших деталях.

В конце концов, проблемы правительства домохозяек не касаются. Никак не наоборот.

— Вот скажите мне, как вы можете пожимать руку такому... непорядочному джентльмену? Он ведь не просто моральный банкрот. Он ведь собирается покуситься на неприкосновенное — на животных, созданий Божьих. А ваши МИ-как-их-там и в ус не дуют! Вот как, _как_ можно доверить им национальную безопасность, если даже этим невинным собачкам угрожают среди бела дня?!

— Миссис Хадсон, ради всего святого, остановите...

— Вот когда вы остановите этого мерзавца, — горячо добавила она, — тогда и поговорим. Возможно, я даже проголосую за вас, когда придёт время. Бедный Шерлок! Как жаль, что мальчик всё детство вынужден был находиться рядом с таким хладнокровным, таким равнодушным братом!.. Неудивительно, что у него проблемы с самоконтролем. Он, видимо, на вас насмотрелся и решил, что...

— Да заткнитесь уже!

— Майкрофт!..

Два возмущённых голоса прозвучали от двери одновременно. Майкрофт выпрямился, собирая воедино остатки хвалёного хладнокровия и поплывшее чувство реальности. Он сидел на диване в гостиной под осуждающими взглядами брата, его ассистента и его домовладелицы. Чай на одежде уже остыл, но праведное негодование в комнате достигло пика и не намеревалось спадать. Крышка кастрюли подпрыгивала, не в силах сдержать атаку кипящих пузырей.

— Майкрофт, извинись сейчас же.

— Прошу прощения, миссис Хадсон, — произнёс Майкрофт, не дожидаясь повторного приказа от младшего. Он действительно погорячился. Следовало молча кивать, а не вступать в перепалку с пожилой женщиной, в доме которой жил его неугомонный братец. Тем более у Антеи где-то должен быть компромат на автора этой треклятой колонки. — Я был не прав.

— Конечно, — примиряюще улыбнулась миссис Хадсон, забирая чашку. Не домработница, как она всегда говорила. _«Просто принимаю чеки и слежу, чтобы вы не спалили город. Не более того»_. — Вы ещё слишком молоды, все трое. Поживёте с моё, не будете столь категоричны. И станете почаще слушать то, что говорят вам, а не то, что говорите вы сами.

Дверь за ней захлопнулась до того, как кто-то из мужчин успел вставить хоть слово.

Ухмылка черепа была сочувствующей. Часы сконфуженно притихли.

С первого этажа неслось заковыристое гитарное соло. «Pink Floyd» сегодня были в ударе.


End file.
